User talk:PrincessBackyardigans
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Pirate Treasure page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 04:18, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Sean Curley I took care of that problem. The 'e' in the name Curley was apparently left out by whoever typed it in last. Sean Curley is now in blue text, indicating a link. BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 05:53, June 3, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 3 questions Okay. Let's see... 1) 'Parts 1 and 2' on song pages.... I'll have to check the ones you've done. Please know that I've done a lot of correcting on the actual lyrics for many of those songs, so hopefully, the changes you've been making have just been related to musical structure and terminology, like 'reprise' and 'Part 1', and the like. 2) You did a smart thing by creating new pages, but as you yourself said, yes, leave the template creation to me. It is rather difficult. 3) If you think you were supposed to win a badge of a particular category, but didn't, it can only mean that a particular category was never added. Either that, or you encountered some nameless computer bug that is affecting wiki websites. My guess is that the former is most likely, but I'll look into that too. One request: All of your messages so far have displayed an IP address as the heading, but in actuality, I realized that you've just been adding more to the same message. That is not necessary. What you should do is type in a new topic heading for each new message you send, and remember to include your username signature at the bottom, like this: (BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 03:44, June 5, 2013 (UTC)). Having said this, if you have multiple concerns like the message you just sent, please include them all in the same message. Thank you! BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 03:41, June 5, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Featured Articles By the way, None of the episodes pages are 'featured articles'. In fact, the only places I'm aware of to gain badge points for featured articles are the Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin main character pages, and the home page. BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 03:52, June 5, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 New poll on the home page! Hello, PrincessBackyardigans. I want you to know that I created a brand new poll on The Backyardigans Wiki home page! The subject is Pablo's pretend characters, and you can vote for your favorite! Personally, they are ALL my favorites, but I went ahead and voted for Moose-ian Pablo, from Garbage Trek. I did this mostly because I really don't expect him to get many votes, which is a little disappointing, but I think Pablo is very funny and imaginative in that role. I felt that if I chose him, I could at least guarantee him 1 vote! All the same, look through the list carefully, as there are 10 choices on this poll. No poll on The Backyardigans Wiki has been this extensive. Most have only 5 choices, so I wanted this one to be more interesting! Have fun voting! BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 04:50, June 5, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 My writing.... thanks! PrincessBackyardigans, YES.... what you read on my previous message is true. I am writing a 3-volume series called 'The Gospel According to the Backyardigans'. I finished the first volume last year, and I am already taking the first steps to get it published. To be bluntly honest, I am now trying to get in touch with Janice Burgess, the creator of the show, to get copyright approval to recap the episode stories and mention the characters. By the way, I am thrilled to hear that you just became a Christian. I actually became a Christian when I was about 8, and I made a rededication to commit my life to Jesus when I was 13, shortly before my Dad caused tidal waves of spiritual turmoil for me (a year after he died, I learned that he was a paranoid schitzophrenic). If you're a Star Wars fan, then let me just say that my struggles weren't that different from Anakin Skywalker's in Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith. The anger issues I had toward my Dad were as savage and destructive as what you see in the film. But then... ...I discovered The Backyardigans in May 2010, and I was immediately captivated. As I watched and listened to more of the stories, I realized that the Holy Spirit was using this show to teach me things I never knew or understood. RE: Your suggestions. While I appreciate your desire to give suggestions related to Sinbad Sails Alone (already completed) and The Two Musketeers, I need to inform you that I have already laid out all the issues I intend to address. I would like to point something out to you, though: It became obvious to me from the first episodes I saw that I couldn't make my asessments based on just the children's pretend roles. From all that I've studied, The Backyardigans have to be watched with 2 sets of eyes: One to absorb the imaginary adventure, and the other to analyze the ingenuity and pure-heartedness of the Backyardigans, themselves, in the backyard. Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin themselves are Godly, perfect, and sinless children, and the peacefulness of the backyard they live in confirms this. They are like the authors of their own adventures, and as they improvise off of each other in their pretend roles, they are basically writing aloud. No other show I know of can pull this off so consistently. Most importantly, the Backyardigans live the Christian's life, rather than speak of it. Your analysis on The Two Musketeers had some good points, but I need to say that it seems that you only focused on the imaginary characters, which is about 50% of the overall task. The other 50% delves deeper to a hands-down, practical storytelling level. My book will also address why they have their characters say or do certain things. It will also analyze how the Backyardigans actually think, from a first-person perspective, as if we were actually there with them, and how everything they do in their pretend play is scripturally sound. For example, it important to keep in mind that even while Musketeers Pablo and Tyrone are expressing their dislike of Empress Tasha, this does NOT mean that there is an actual rift in their real-life friendship. You know, of course, that they weren't saying anything personal against the real Tasha. Right? Furthermore, the history of the actual musketeers is that one of them did have to prove their worth. Pablo, Tyrone, and Tasha probably did some fun, cozy reading about the musketeers of France before the adventure, and they all planned how they wanted to interpret the story. So, you see: if you watch closely, all five children do many subtle and comical things to constantly reaffirm the viewer that they're all just playing together, and they never really cross the line into actually sinning. Like real-life children, they frequently slip in and out of character, which makes them so funny! When I started writing the first book, I realized that I had to follow both of these parallel tracks, resulting in a very involved, yet exciting journey, and it has even strengthened my personal relationship with God along the way. One more thing: the next time you see The Swamp Creature, read between the lines and you will find clues indicating that Uniqua and Tyrone planned that adventure from the very beginning. Everything Tour Guide Uniqua says is accurate. Pablo, Tasha, and Austin don't know what's really going on, but every second they spend together is evidence of how they love to play together. Along the way, Uniqua cleverly feeds out tidbits of information to Tourists Tasha and Austin, such as when she sings "He's Green", but her facial expressions show that she is sticking to a pre-arranged secret agreement between her and Tyrone. She confirms that her pretend character wasn't lying when she says "Swamp Creatures love s'mores.", and Tyrone confirms this at the end. When all is said and done, Uniqua did not invent the Swamp Creature.... Tyrone did! Talk to you later. BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 03:14, June 6, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 RE: In the Name of the Empress I took a closer look at something you said about the song "In the Name of the Empress", and I honestly have no idea the point you were trying to make. When Imperial Guards Uniqua and Austin sing "We both do our jobs with precision... and blind dedication to rules!", they are simply celebrating, as well as explaining to the viewer, what their jobs as guards involves. As for liking the Empress, aside from the fact that Austin, Uniqua, Tyrone and Pablo (as themselves) as well as the viewer, all know how likable Empess Tasha is, it is not in a guard's job description to decide whom they like or don't like. As Uniqua and Austin would tell the viewer themselves, guards aren't aren't allowed to do that, and so they play their parts accordingly, and yet still have fun and make it their own. Obviously, in this adventure, Imperial Guard Austin secretly admires Musketeers Pablo, Tyrone, and Tasha, and wishes he could be one himself, but Imperial Guard Uniqua keeps reminding him that he has to act accordingly to how an Imperial Guard conducts himself. In both cases, Austin (as himself) still has fun, regardless of which side he plays, because he loves being with his friends, so he rolls with the punches. Ultimately, the Imperial Guards, like the Musketeers, didn't know Empress Tasha was in disguise, so she basically got to surprise them all in the end! BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 22:59, June 6, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 365 days It took me awhile to locate your response, but I sincerely hope I found the right one: 'RE: 3 questions'. I understand your desire to keep coming back and contributing to the wiki every day. I felt the exact same way. If you look at my userpage, you will notice that I officially joined the wiki on November 8, 2011. In regards to the highest badge you can earn, no. The 'Ultimate Backyardigans Fan' badge you undoubtedly saw on the badge column to the right of my userpage is the highest achievements badge there is. For your information, Sandy Cheeks, the original founder of this wiki, had this badge initially listed as the 'Superhero' badge, but once I became the new admin, I personally changed the name to 'Ultimate Backyardigans Fan', because ONLY an ultimate fan of The Backyardigans would put that much devotion into this site, and if anyone earns the badge, they deserve to feel proud of themselves, and feel rewarded. Firstly, if you are serious about this, I need to inform you that the wiki's internal calendar does not start at midnight, it starts at 7:00 pm, Daylight Savings Time, and 6:00 pm, Standard Time - these are the deadlines. This can actually enable you to miss 1 day only, if, for various reasons, you are unable to access a computer during a regular 24-hour day, but... in these extreme circumstances, to prevent the counter from returning to '0/365', you MUST make a contribution shortly after the late afternoon time change to 7:00 pm (or 6:00 pm), and after the skipped day, you MUST make your next contribution before 7:00 pm (or 6:00 pm) on the following day, or your badge counter will automatically be reset. Thankfully, I was aware of this when I started, because I noticed that the 'Contributions' section of your homepage documents every contribution you make. Keep in mind that just adding to your very own 'My favorite pages' list on your userpage also counts as a contribution. Also, I don't know why the 'Best Clowns In Town' song page has been changed, but for the time being, I am going to revert it back to the last time I edited it. I could always review recent edits and reincorporate subtle positive changes later on in the future, but that takes some time. Since I have the complete 22-disc DVD collection of The Backyardigans, whenever I make an edit to a song page, I make sure every word and punctuation mark (based on various inflections on screen, not from DVD subtitles) is copied down directly from the corresponding DVD volume. P.S. You signed your username correctly on your message, by the way. Good job! BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 06:39, June 11, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 RE: Re: Two replies. Hello. I'll just take a moment to slow down my own momentum, if I may. (Laugh) I am sorry if my explanations were complicated, I really didn't mean for them to be! I don't even know your age, to be honest! To greatly simplify all that I said, I have, for many years, been an avid student of literature and storytelling. People who study literature and storytelling strive to know everything about a story. They enjoy it. We use terms like 'character arcs', 'themes', and 'plot twists', just to name a few. Filmmakers have to analyze every story they tell in order for their movie to reach audiences' hearts. It is their job. That is literally part of the film industry. . . make sense? While The Backyardigans advertises itself as a children's show, it is a fact that Janice Burgess (the show's creator) took her cues for many of the episode stories from her own favorite movies, such as the Die Hard series, the Star Wars saga, and J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings - mostly for the action elements, which she then reinterpreted to make these classic environments and settings appropriate for young children. Whether she included all of the Godly and Scriptural elements deliberately... or just subconsciously, I do not know. I am not the only one who has thought of writing Christian Inspirational books related to movies. Other books from other authors include: The Gospel According to Star Wars,The Gospel According to Tolkien, and The Gospel According to Disney. I've even met a very friendly Christian book author named John Granger, who analyzes books on an even deeper level - almost too deep for me. I attended two of his lectures, and learned terms like 'Literary Alchemy', and 'Color Stages', as having an overall purpose in a story. Believe me, I know what it feels like to not understand some of these things! Understanding God: Looking past all that humankind, in their sinful condition since the time of Adam and Eve, 4000 B.C., has discussed about God, there are simple, encouraging, heartwarming, fundamental truths about God. He is real, He has feelings, He has infinite compassion, and He loves unconditionally, but the reason God is invisible and distant is because Adam and Eve's sin seperated the perfect harmony mankind once had with God... but since He personally created mankind, and loves everything in the universe He created, he decided to give us the chance to return to a personal relationship with Him... which, as you know, was accomplished through the Jesus' sacrifice on Calvary's Cross... and Jesus' resurrection was to prove that one day, in the future, all who have accepted Him as their Lord and Savior (Christians) would receive Eternal Life.... in a perfect, sinless, New Heaven and New Earth. Forgiveness and redemption for ourselves, and for one another, are at the very core of the Christian belief. NOTE: You need to have a standard copy of The Holy Bible, whether it be the King James or New International Version. A Scofield edition of the Bible has all of Jesus' very own words in red text. The people who make the movies we enjoy all have to analyze a story in the similar manner I was doing for "In the Name of the Empress". I have spent the majority of my life studying God and the Bible, inside and outside of chruch, as well as the entertainment industry. This was true long before I knew the Backyardigans. If you ever were to take a storywriting class, or if you wanted to become an actual book author, you would have to know everything about your characters: How they think, how they feel, how they breathe. This is not just me talking. This is how successful storytellers are born, and trained. Using all of this knowledge out there, and analyzing countless movies in a thoughtful, Christian perspective, my ultimate deduction is that the Backyardigans, out of all the characters of fantasy storytelling, are real rolemodels that can direct children's (and adults') lives in a truly impactful way. People in the world need that... I would say, now, more than ever before. You have prompted me to ask you a direct question: Have you read or watched the Harry Potter series? The media buzz and various religious groups that condemn the books is irrelevant. What is the story about? It is about a heartbroken, grieving, loving man who devotes his life to being an obedient servant, and interceding for the cause of good in a biased, unforgiving world... with ALL the odds against him. His name? Severus Snape. If you do not know this, read a book called The Great Snape Debate. It is a crash-course in the basics of analyzing a story. It left me anticipating the the final outcome of the story before I even knew what it was. I appreciate your writing back, and I hope that I've helped answer your questions. There haven't been many active users on this site, so it's a delight to know there's someone else out there who loves The Backyardigans and wants to be active on the wiki! BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 08:54, June 11, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Just a reminder... Hello, PrincessBackyardigans. I read through your message again, and I'm sorry to hear that you don't have all the DVDs of The Backyardigans at your side to help aid you in your contributions. That's precisely how I've made my contributions most of the time. I also wanted to let you know that while I enjoyed all we've discussed, I am concerned that I may be overstepping my bounds a little as a wiki admin. Nothing personal, though. I like to be friendly, but I do not wish to be reckless in any way. Therefore, I would like any future correspondences to be strictly about the actual wiki, or the wiki pages. Since you are new on this site, I should advise you to watch for potential vandalism on any page on The Backyardigans Wiki, as that does happen occasionally. Early last year, a user named 'Frogpath' caused some deep, serious vandal trouble on this wiki. I had to block him, and don't worry. That guy hasn't been back since. My point is, you can always be a big help by reporting vandalism. I also wish you the best on collecting badge points! Take care. BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 02:27, June 12, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Star Galaxy 3000 Hello, PrincessBackyardigans. I don't know if you've ever visited The Backyardigans Fanon Wiki (a different wiki from The Backyardigans Wiki), but I read the most interesting fan-made episode of The Backyardigans, called Star Galaxy 3000. Curious, isn't it? It's a story with a lot of heart and soul: In the adventure, Austin invites the viewer to join him as he plays his favorite science fiction video game, 'Star Galaxy 3000'. For the imaginary part of the story, it actually comes a little later than usual. First, Austin invites the viewer into his house, and into an upper room (I can't exactly remember if it was an attic or a bedroom). Anyway, Austin puts on a headset and plays an online communications mode for this game, and he's all giddy and excited to be showing the viewer all this neat stuff. Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, and Tasha are in their houses too. Now... the way the imaginary part of the story starts is that at a point in the game, all five friends are suddenly sucked into the game itself. (Obviously, this story takes certain cues from the Tron duology where that's concerned.) Once their inside the game, the five friends are dressed in shiny, sharp-looking black spacesuits, and Tyrone imagines himself to be the video game's built-in story villain. Tyrone's character is sweet as always, just like how Pablo was a cute little sweetheart as Professor Bug. Needless to say, I found the story to be very well-written, and very authentic to the world of The Backyardigans. The only comment I made to the writer were two name change suggestions (Uniqua as 'Pink Mystique', instead of 'Pink Fury', because Blazing Paddles used that name, and Austin as 'Silver Wonder', instead of 'Silver Bullet', because that makes him sound mean). Still keep coming back everyday so you don't lose any badge points, but when you have the time, please check it out. I think you will enjoy it! BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 06:41, June 25, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 RE: Thank you so much! Hi, PrincessBackyardigans. Yes, of course! I can add the templates and images. Just in case, would you like me to do the same with all the other pages you created? Please write back, BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 21:00, July 3, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan Good topic. Hello, PrincessBackyardigans. Thank you for taking the information off the Scientist Uniqua page stating that the same character also appeared in Attack Of The 50-Foot Worman. I've actually noticed that trend on a number of other characters that happen to share a lot in common (like Caveman Austin, for instance) and I truly don't like it at all. Since you mentioned it, I'm going to start correcting those errors and adding new pages. I don't need help on this, actually. I know exactly what changes are in order, and I would prefer to handle them myself. Thank you. BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 03:18, July 4, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 5 New Backyardigans Episodes This Week! Well, Nick Jr. will be airing 5 new Backyardigans episodes from the week of July 8-12! I love stamps and I'm 22. (talk) 11:22, July 8, 2013 (UTC) 5 'all new' episodes Just so you know, I read the last message that was sent to you, and I'm sorry to say that it's incorrect. Those technically are NOT 'all new' episodes. All it was is Follow The Feather, Los Galacticos, a SHORTENED version of The Magic Skateboard (how dare they?), Super Team Awesome!, and Pablor And The Acorns. ALL of those are on DVD, so they are not new. Nick Jr. is just... behind on the premieres for some reason. BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 01:50, July 20, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 RE: Hello! Terrific! I'm so glad you got to read Star Galaxy 3000! I think that this is a story that could actually become an official episode if more season of The Backyardigans were made. I even told the writer this myself. Sorry if I got you a little confused when I mentioned Harry Potter. Yes, I know it's long and complex, and quite scary at various points, but to get straight to the point of the entire series, I'll at least tell you this: Given that you apparently viewed, or tried to view the first film, remember Professor Severus Snape? Well, he is the key mystery in J.K. Rowling's ENTIRE 7-part story. He starts off as a bad guy, but by the end of the first film, Year 1, he's revealed to be not such a bad guy, and is maintained in the same light for Year 2, but Rowling doesn't stop there. Throughout Years 3-5, Rowling constantly casts doubt on his every action, deliberately pushing the ill-mannered, unattractive, unlikable factors. In Year 6, Rowling shows Snape as being involved in a heartbreaking conspiracy of betrayal, making EVERYONE oppose him by the end of the book, then... after a long absence throughout the majority of Year 7, near the end of the series, just when it looks like all is lost, Rowling presents a powerfully moving revelation sequence (about 6 to 7 minutes in the movie, preceded by a LOOOOONG moment of absolute silence before the real story starts up), made up of a series of touching, nostalgic flashback scenes that ultimately show that Snape was a good guy all along, had DEEP feeling and emotion, and that he had actually been Harry's strongest ally throughout the entire story, as well as turning out to be Harry's only hope to destroy Voldemort. By the end of the series, Harry considers Snape to be a hero. Rowling planned this final outcome from the very beginning, as the revelation sequence is the central, focal point in the entire 7-part series. BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 04:52, July 27, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 I'll answer you in a few days... PrincessBackyardigans, This is to let you know that I got your message, but I would like you to wait a few days for a proper response. For the past month, I have been in the middle of a very, very tiresome move from my house in Enid to a new house in Oklahoma City, so my life has been pretty hectic and packed full for a while, with little rest... much like a roller coaster ride. I can barely find time to make my daily contributions on the wiki with the kind of schedule I've been having, so please... be patient. I'll review your question in a few days and answer you properly. Thing should calm down by the end of August... I hope. Take care. BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 02:06, August 24, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Villager Tasha Good afternoon, PrincessBackyardigans. I am puzzled on why you changed my Villager Tasha page. I saw you've changed the page, but why not create a new page created with "Villager Tasha (Robin Hood the Clean)"? Her role in The Masked Retriever is a bibliophile villager who wonders why one of her favorite books is missing. Now, when I look at when I created it, it claims you edited it. Did you originally create that page? I'm very curious... Please respond, LazyYardigans (talk) 18:54, August 25, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan Viejo Resident Tasha: I created a new page Dear PrincessBackyardigans, Along with my message about you changing the Villager Tasha page, to what I think is that both of us were creating the same page at the same time. I sent you that message because I thought you were just creating a new page because I know I would add a picture of the character if I was creating the page, but let's just drop it. I created a new page a couple of minutes ago called Viejo Resident Tasha to avoid confusion if I named it "Villager Tasha (The Masked Retriever), so yeah, again, let's just forget about this. And yes, I will continue to add pictures to you're newly added pictures when I have the time. By the way, I cleared everything off my shoulder on the Played By Austin category. Good luck with any other page adding. LazyYardigans (talk) 22:53, August 26, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan, P.S: Yeesss, I made a signature. RE: Officer Uniqua image Dear PrincessBackyardigans, Yes, I do have a picture of Officer Uniqua and will upload it right away. LazyYardigans (talk) 17:16, August 29, 2013 (UTC)LazyYardigans When you create pages Dear PrincessBackyardigans, Please notify me when you create pages so I can add the images because to me, it's more simpler for you to remind me so I can check and not go a long way in Recent Activity, than to check the Recent Activity. If you could do this, that would be great! Thanks, LazyYardigans (talk) 01:26, September 5, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan Guess what? Hello, PrincessBackyardigans. I want to tell you that last evening, I actually got to show The Backyardigans to my grandmother for the very first time! I showed her the episodes Knights Are Brave And Strong, and Secret Mission. My mom watched them with me as well. Uniqua was my grandma's favorite. In fact, I first showed her my Ty Beanie Babies of the Backyardigans, and the very second her eyes fell on Uniqua, she was smitten. Interestingly enough, as an aside, before my grandma familiarized herself with the name 'Uniqua', she lovingly and instinctively referred to her as 'little pinky', saying how much she loves her and how adorable she is. I'm so thankful to God for this blessing! Thanks to my backyard friends, I have established a closer bond with my grandma than ever before! I hope all is going well with you. Take care! BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 09:23, September 7, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 RE: List (Part 1) Hey, thanks, PrincessBackyardigans! I really appreciate you giving me the list of pages! P.S You just started school too? What's for snack? SportsCandy, LazyYardigans (talk) 17:00, September 7, 2013 (UTC)LazyYardigans and yes, that's my sign-out for emails and my website. :) Wanna See a Really Cool Website? Hi, PrincessBackyardigans. How are you? Ever hear of this show called LazyTown (LatiBær is the original name)? It's a show about a slightly-above average superhero named Sportacus (portrayed by Magnus Scheving/a portmanteau of Spartacus) trying to encourage the LazyTown residents to be active and eat SportsCandy (fruits and veggies). Whenever the villain Robbie Rotten (portrayed by Stefán Karl Stefánsson) tries to get rid of "Sportakook" or tries to get the kids in trouble, that's when an acrobatic Sportacus comes to save the day! The main protagainst Stephanie (portrayed by Jullianna Rose Mauriello during 2004-2008, then Chloe Lang), the LazyTown mayor's neice, just moved in to LazyTown, and along with Sportacus, they try to encourage their friends to be healthy. The LazyTown kids consist of Ziggy (Guðmundur Þór Kárason) the candy loving boy, Trixie (Sarah Burgess 2004-2008, Aymee Garcia 2013) the free-spirited prankster, Stingy (Jodi Eichelberger) the bossy, posessive boy (a little like Tasha during the first season, don't you think?), and Pixel (Kobbie Powell 2004-2007, Ronald Binion 2008) the technological "gizmo-guy". A spin-off in 2008 called LazyTown Extra (aka LazyTown Action Time) was made in 2008 and aired in the UK. This show used to air on Nick Jr. until 2009, but now airs on PBS Kids Sprout. The show is in production of a predicibly-great fourth season. Not only is this show for kids, it's for teens and adults too. This show and Backyardigans are kind of alike: they both sing and dance. I have this website called LazyYardigans ''where you can watch both that show and Backyardigans episodes in order. Wanna see it? click this link to watch the series from the beginning on my website. Well, good night. LazyYardigans (talk) 05:09, September 8, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan Icy North picture Hi, how are you? I uploaded the picture of the wizards in the Icy North because I read the Icy North page and read that it made a brief appearance in that episode. I guess I'll upload another picture from The Secret Of Snow, no problem. Well, good night. LazyYardigans (talk) 00:43, September 16, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan I made a mistake... Sorry, PrincessBackyardigans. I meant to put the picture in the Icy North, not the Ice Factory. I'll revert the edit and place the edit where it should be. Along with the picture with The Little Girl, I'll add the picture of the Wizards as a slideshow. Sorry for the misunderstanding. LazyYardigans (talk) 00:51, September 16, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan Circus --- Tasha Well, PrincessBackyardigans, in the episode ''Le Master of Disguise, her role name is not revealed. I think it's best to call her Circus Performer Tasha. What's for snack? SportsCandy, LazyYardigans (talk) 15:48, September 28, 2013 (UTC)LazyYardigans Prrrt? Oh, if the quote confused you, I'm sorry about that. Anyways, I checked Call of the Mermaid and it was claimed as "Prrrrt". Thanks! Heads up: Tyrone Avatar is coming tonight! Feel free to use any avatar. You seem iconless. Just click the icon, set it on your desktop, go back and go to your userpage, hover over the picture and there's a button saying "Edit avatar". Good luck! Thanks for the message. What's for snack? SportsCandy, User:BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 21:59, October 9, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan Thanks! Hi! I reviewed some of my new created pages you corrected, like on the Moose-ian Tyrone. The reason you say Pablo there is because, to speed up the pages and publish them as soon as possible, I copy the page from a similar role (Pablo the Moose-ian) and paste it there. Once again, thanks for those corrections, and sorry for you going through all that trouble to edit my mistakes. Take care! What's for snack? SportsCandy, BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 03:44, October 26, 2013 (UTC)BackayardigansKaibigan P.S: Have you started watching LazyTown yet? Just kidding. XD By the way, I'm gonna post Race Around the World tomorrow! Best wishes Happy Halloween! BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 08:19, October 31, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Hi, how are you? Dear, PrincessBackyardigans. I saw that you recently edited not to long ago, so I thought you might get this message right away. Anyways, I just wanted to ask you if we can chat to discuss some pages that can be added. Please reply as soon as you can. Thanks, BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 00:49, November 3, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan RE: RE: Hi, How Are You? Well, I actually never had one either. Sounds like a first for both of us! I think so. I'll start one and you can join. See you there!, BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 01:19, November 3, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan RE: I created the individual pages for Soccer Stars and Baseball Players Well, it was already done with. :( I know I uploaded them a while ago, I was gonna come back and create the pages when I was done for the week of school, but now, I guess it's done then. :( BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 02:28, November 22, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan RE: Happy Birthday to You! Thank you, PrincessBackyardigans! How sweet of you! Actually I did have the Monster Dance Party, so there's no kidding! Every year on my birthday, I watch The Backyardigans: Scared Of You. It's my favorite part of the day. Before that, I also watch the Marty's birthday scene from the Dreamworks Animated movie, Madagascar, and a birthday-themed episode in the Monk series, Happy Birthday, Mr. Monk (Episode 9, Season 8). Following that, I watch The Backyardigans: Scared Of You. I received the complete 5-disc DVD gift box set of The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey - Special Extended Edition as a birthday gift, and the video game Yoshi's Cookie for my Super Nintendo (I've also got it for NES), both from my mom. As a matter of fact, I just watched The Appendices Part 8: Return to Middle-Earth before visiting the wiki today! So now, I've finished watching all 5 discs. Oh, and as a bonus, I also got the DVD, J.R.R. Tolkien: Master of the Rings, so that's next for me. No, I still haven't been able to contact Janice Burgess. That's still taking some research. I am still writing, though. I'm now in the middle of working on Tale of the Mighty Knights, which starts DVD Volume 11, so I'm past the halfway point! Thanks for asking! I hope all is well with you. BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 05:04, November 25, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Tuba Polka lyrics Hi. I listened to Tuba Polka over repetedly and after Uniqua was dancing with Tyrone, and dancing with the other boys, you can still hear Corwin T.'s (singing voice for Tyrone) voice singing while Uniqua dances with Pablo and Austin. Also, after Uniqua dances with Pablo, and dances with Austin, you can hear Sean Curley's (Pablo) singing voice. No need, I already changed it for you. BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 22:44, November 29, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan P.S: You don't need to put (instrumental break) or anything like that. Think of the other songs; they don't have instrumental break in them. RE: Tuba Polka PrincessBackyardigans, I had to go through this checking back when I did my recap and summation of Polka Palace Party for Chapter 9 of my book. Since I've already been through this, I'm simply going to revert the edit to the last time I edited the page, and then I'll re-add those part headings. Thank you. BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 23:50, November 29, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 RE: Thank you for helping out Hey, it's no trouble. Yes, Goldberg, along with Jonah Bobo and LaShawn Jefferies, were the longest voice portrayers in the series. Kaibigan-sa-Hardin & Tamad-na-Lungsod sa Filipino!!! (talk) 20:08, November 30, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan P.S.: Kaibigan sa Hardin and Tamad na Lungsod are Tagalog (the filipino lanuguage) for Backyardigans (literally Friends of the Garden, which was the translation for many titles from most Romance Languages of the show) and 'LazyTown '(literally meaning that...). Trios Hey! Hi! Hola! Shalom! Bonjour! Ni hao! Guten Tag! I'm working on Trios, and I'm wondering if I can take care of all of it (all of S1-S4). Can I take care of all of it? If I don't complete all of it by the end of the day, you can wrap it up. Kaibigan-sa-Hardin & Tamad-na-Lungsod sa Filipino!!! (talk) 20:35, November 30, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan Re: RE: Trios Hi! Actually I meant I was gonna start to add a category called Trios with the songs, but I didn't get to start it because reletives were over, so that's why I didn't start it yet. What I meant is that I'm gonna start the category tonight, and when I finish it, I'll leave it up to you to help me with the missed trio songs I didn't add yet. Sorry for the late response, it's just that I was busy with school... Alright, catch ya later! Kaibigan-sa-Hardin & Tamad-na-Lungsod sa Filipino!!! (talk) 01:27, December 8, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan Merry Christmas! Hello, PrincessBackyardigans! Merry Christmas from me, the Action Elves, and the Abominable Brothers! Have a blessed day! BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 00:24, December 25, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Happy New Year! Here's wishing you a happy new year! BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 03:10, January 1, 2014 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Who Could It Be? edits... PrincessBackyardigans, I read your message and understood your concerns about whether the children are singing or speaking. As for screaming?... well, you're entitled to your own opinion, of course... but I think from a practical standpoint, it's pretty rhetorical that if the words 'Aaaah!' are in print, it's a scream. Thus, it need not be indicated to the left. So, my personal recommendation is that it's best to leave those parenthesis (screaming) indicators off. You were correct though, as far as I'm aware, to change 'Characters Present' to 'Characters Singing', however... I may have to get back with you on that, because there's one thing I'd like to check. Also, keep in mind that for the Backyardigans, their screaming is almost always in a playful context, as a natural result of their pretend play in the backyard, which is different from real-life. Therefore, it doesn't always have to be unpleasant. For example: In Movers of Arabia, Mover Uniqua lets us know that Mover Pablo was screaming with joy while hanging onto the magic carpet 'because he loves his job so much'. When I had to analyze that episode for my upcoming book, that scene really spoke to me, because it's a subtle reaffirming of why the Backyardigans have their adventures to begin with. She is not just telling Sultan Tyrone how they feel, she is telling us as well. Pablo's voice modulation of a goofy Whoa-whoa-whoa! in the background is a scream of joy, which confirms this as proof that it wasn't, you know, unpleasant. He enjoyed that just like everything else that happens in their adventures... in fact, if we could see the real-world counterpart of that scene in the backyard, Pablo would probably be running around sweetly in the backyard, wiggling his arms and head! But anyway, thanks for writing, and really... from my observations during my time spent on the wiki, I think the song pages only need (speaking) indicators, basically. Everything else is a song, except for a scream here and there. Mainly, each song page has a general format, and it's good for all the pages to look similar. So that's what I try to follow. Enjoy the wiki! BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 06:39, January 26, 2014 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Thanks, but... PrincessBackyardigans, Thanks for helping me revert 1kelpar's edits, but today, Jackson Doll is back. I need your help to help me revert his edits. At the end of the day, we tally the his vandalizm and tell each other the score. LazyYardigans (talk) 21:18, February 7, 2014 (UTC)LazyYardigans Thanks. Hi, PrincessBackyardigans. Thanks for helping me out. I've been gone from 1 pm-4 pm with a sports class. I really appriciated the work you did. Your report you added to BackyardiganforChrist, I just merged it with mine, so your report remained below as well. Upp, he just striked Herman... gotta go! (*Siren Wail*) REE-OO-REE-OO! LazyYardigans (talk) 21:53, February 8, 2014 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan Sorry, anyways, thanks again. I'm gonna be gone again for an hour. Please, if you can, keep an eye out for Jackson, if he strikes again. Jackson Doll is blocked Hi, PrincessBackyardigans. Just dropped by to let you know that I took care of it. That user has been blocked for 1 month. Yes, I read the report BackyardigansKaibigan sent on his talk page. Thank you! BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 02:07, February 9, 2014 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Quick response Hello, PrincessBackyardigans. I am glad that I, well... I am glad I shared my book plans with a couple of the users here, but I would just like to clarify that nothing concrete or official has occurred yet. No book(s) of this nature can legally be made until it has been approved by the copyright owner, I am well aware of this. I have simply read other 'Gospel According To" books, and this is simply something I felt lead to do. There is a publishing company I talked to who is interested, but they specifically requested me to seek copyright permission first - they can't do anything without it. (For your information, I'm now on Chapter 44: Who Goes There?, and still going.) From now on, for security reasons, I would like to make a polite, but firm request that this topic not be discussed again on The Backyardigans Wiki for the time being, as it is a public website. Please respect my wishes. Thank you. BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 03:28, February 10, 2014 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Happy Valentine's Day! Special delivery! Special delivery... from your racing biker friends! Special delivery! Special delivery! Hope our friendship never ends! Happy Valentine's Day! BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 04:23, February 14, 2014 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 RE: Happy Birthday! and apology You know, I felt really bad not sending you a Valentine, so I just cooked this up: I couldn't really align it the way I hoped, but hey, at least I got the hair and antlers right. :) Thanks for the birthday message. That was very thoughtful. After I finished school, I went home and watched the two LazyTown birthday-themed episode Happy Brush Day (Season 1, Episode 9) and The Greatest Gift'(Season 3, Episode 2), and of course, Scared Of You! I got a couple LazyTown DVDs (New Superhero, Robbie's Greatest Misses, and Record's Day, the all awesome Spanish El Circo de LazyTown) and a Canadian-French copy of It's Great to Be a Ghost! DVD. LazyYardigans (talk) 01:33, February 21, 2014 (UTC)LazyYardigans RE: RE: Wanna Chat? Okay, if you're there, please, before 9:30. LazyYardigans (talk) 01:02, February 26, 2014 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan Best Pest Control Hmm... how strange. I'm embarrassed to say this, but at the moment, I really can't recall Pest Controllers Uniqua and Tyrone referring to their company as 'Best Pest Control'. It could be one of those instances where... you know, I actually DO remember, but for some reason, it didn't register. Don't worry, I'm certainly not going to delete the already-established page... I am on the threshold of 'beginning' that episode in my work, so I'll have plenty of time to listen closely. I'll certainly pay attention! I will admit, though, that even if I end up having to delete the 'What's Bugging You?' pest control service page, I would like to copy down the description I made of the company. I'll also add that it's obvious to me that when Pest Controller Uniqua says "We'll take care of what's bugging you!, she is definitely quoting a slogan. So, I think that part needs to stay... BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 00:10, March 7, 2014 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 RE: Tyrone Quote from Viking Voyage The quote should look like this: "Uh, okay, Mermaid! We just want to decide which song to sing!". Had to do that when I worked on that chapter a couple years ago, so yes... thankfully, I have that kind of information at my disposal. Thanks! BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 01:23, March 9, 2014 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Happy St. Patrick's Day! Hello! Tyrone the Swamp Creature wishes you a happy St. Patrick's Day! Why? 'Cause he's green! BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 04:07, March 17, 2014 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 The Heart of the Jungle/References Hello, PrincessBackyardigans. That reference of 'the jungle being revisited in The Quest For The Flying Rock may need a little rewording, because it is clearly not the same jungle. It would actually be more appropriate to put 'This is the first adventure to take place in a jungle'. See the difference? The Tarzans indicate a jungle in Africa, but the ziggurat that holds the Flying Rock strongly indicates that the jungle in that adventure is somewhere in South America, probably close to the Amazon River. BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 07:36, March 19, 2014 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 RE: The Heart of the Jungle/References You're welcome! BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 05:41, March 20, 2014 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Did you notice? Hi, PrincessBackyardigans. Did you notice the new option for editing VisualEditing? Hmm, maybe I'll try it soon. BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 21:03, April 10, 2014 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan RE: Helping out to undo the italicized headings I mean, I'' got the warning. I should do it. Thanks for the offering, it's very considerate. BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 01:54, April 13, 2014 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan Happy Easter! Austin the Bloom Meister wishes you a redemptive Easter! Have a blessed day! BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 04:53, April 20, 2014 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Happy Earth Day! Hi, PrincessBackyardigans! Hope your Earth Day is ''muy bueno. BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 17:10, April 22, 2014 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan RE: A few long things Hi, PrincessBackyardigans. Thank you for your concern. 1). You are right about those names, however... I should clarify to you that brackets are this: "[]". Those name pages do not use those, they use parenthesis, which is this: "()". FYI: These are braces: "{}". But yes, the Lady Tasha page from Whodunit should be named as such. 2). The point of all the songs is to include all the participants involved, whether they sing, or just speak during the song. Everybody counts. For the song "Cheese", just add up the total. That includes the robot that says Cheese! Cheese!. So, you're taken care of there. 3). Obviously, there are no REAL villains in The Backyardigans at all. Beyond anything I could prove or say, you need only watch that lovely, adorable opening scene from Race To The Tower Of Power to see how sweet and playful Pablo and Tyrone treat their 'supervillain' roles. (Wah, ha, ha, haa!) Now, since 'villain' badges have already been created, it would kind of be a bit of a cheat to just take those categories off, as this would reduce the chances of users getting to earn those badges. You just have to keep in mind that in the world of The Backyardigans, these so-called villains (who turn into former villains) were never really, genuinely evil to begin with. Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin simply want to have fun together and paint the world with their pure, wholesome imaginations. The ONLY kind of 'villains' these children come up with are characters that ultimately turn good... because that's the Backyardigan way to be! BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 04:48, April 25, 2014 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77